


Fluttering

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is a matchmaker, M/M, Spock is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly embarrassing episode in which Jim winked at Spock, and his ears lit up like glow-sticks, Spock decided that it was out of his control. </p>
<p>After his shift had ended, he strode quickly to med-bay, hoping that maybe the good doctor would know what was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluttering

There was advantages to having the heritage that he had. Being half Vulcan, he was able to see through the dense fog of emotions that normally left his teammates blinded. He did permit himself, however, on occasion, to experience different types of emotion. 

Fondness, when seeing his father.

Contained joy, when a rescue mission went according to plan.

A slight twinge of annoyance, when talking to Doctor McCoy.

These emotions were allowed, and they were always kept contained. They did not interfere with his work, and therefore, were acceptable.

However, one emotion had started to ‘get on his nerves’, as McCoy would say.

It wasn’t that it was a necessarily bad emotion. It did not make him feel upset, or angry.

He didn’t know what it made him feel.

He didn’t know this emotion at all, that was the problem. 

It started with a sort of fluttering in his stomach. Then came a gentle tug on the corners of his mouth, forcing him to smile. He blushed at any given word. Sometimes, when it was particularly prominent, he stumbled over his own words. Whenever that happened, it left him feeling embarrassed all day. 

This unaccustomed emotion was starting to infringe on his work, on his life. 

No amount of meditation, or personal reflection could stop it. Even when he tried to block all emotion, this one remained. 

And if that wasn’t enough, this emotion only reared its ugly head when Jim Kirk was close by. 

As much as Spock tried to deny it, this emotion, this feeling, was caused by his own Captain. And he didn’t know what to do about it. 

After a particularly embarrassing episode in which Jim winked at Spock, and his ears lit up like glow-sticks, Spock decided that it was out of his control. After his shift had ended, he strode quickly to med-bay, hoping that maybe the good doctor would know what was going on. 

He found McCoy sitting at a desk, filling out paper work. 

"Spock. Pleasure to see you here. What can I do for ya’?" 

"I am looking to be diagnosed, Doctor. I have been experiencing symptoms that have been interfering with my duty aboard this ship." 

"You don’t say?" Leonard cocked an eyebrow. "Let’s take a look." He led Spock over to one of the Bio-Beds. "Vitals seem fine. What’s been happening?"

"I feel short of breath, and seem to blush quite easily. I also experience a sort of ‘fluttering’ if you will, in my gut."

"Are there any factors that you can tell bring this on?"

"It does seem to manifest itself the best when the Captain is around."

“Jim?” Bones gasped. 

"Unless there is another Captain aboard this ship," Spock replied smoothly, "Yes." 

Leonard laughed. “Well Spock, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were-“

"Hey guys! What’s going on?" Jim burst into the Medbay. He looked at his first officer lying down on the bed. "You alright Spock?"

"Your heart-rate is going through the roof!" Leonard whispered to Spock, almost gleefully.

He turned back to the Captain. “Yeah Jim, he’s alright. In fact, he has something to talk to you about in your office. He’ll meet you there.”

"Ah, okay." Jim shrugged and walked back out. 

"Doctor," Spock seethed through his teeth. "For what purpose-"

Leonard held up a hand. “Listen. Go find Jim, and tell him exactly what you told me. He’ll know what to do.”

"Are you-" 

"Just do it. You’ll thank me later."

"Very well." He excused himself from the Medbay, and walked toward Jim’s office. As he neared the doorway, the feeling in his stomach got more and more prominent. 

"Captain?"

"Hey, Spock!" Jim got up and walked around his desk. "What’s going on?"

Spock opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was struck with a sudden thought.

The Doctor was wrong.

Jim might not know what to do.

But he did.

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Jim’s, the fluttering in his stomach non-stop now. Jim leaned into the kiss, wrapping one arm around Spock’s waist, and using his other hand to press their index and middle fingers together. Spock eventually had to break the kiss for air. 

"What did you need to talk to me about again?" Jim smirked.

Spock just smiled gently as he leaned in again.

"I figured it out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you much for reading! As always, comments, criticism, and kudos are always much appreciated.
> 
> This was written for a prompt sent into me by potterwholocktrekian -
> 
> "Hey I have a fanfic idea for you. Basically spirk aos where spock is feeling an emotion and he has no clue what it is ( he has a fluttery heart etc symptoms of love yadda yadda) so he goes to jim, and you can take it from there (smut, fluff etc)."
> 
> So, here you are!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and my tumblr is below in case any of you are interested!
> 
> http://spockisgaypassiton.tumblr.com/


End file.
